


Words Mean Nothing

by Toffeechick281



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Learning Disabilities, Sort of Mother/Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeechick281/pseuds/Toffeechick281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra helps Mick through a problem that has plagued him his whole life.</p><p>I'm crap at summaries and i know its short and sorta rushed but its been bouncing around in my head and I just had to get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Mean Nothing

Kendra’s POV

 

“Michael Rory you put that knife down right now” I said, feeling like I was telling off my own child. Rushing further into the kitchen I slowly walked to the table Mick had Jax pushed up against, a large knife pressed up to his throat. I could see that Mick was visibly distressed and I knew I had to tread carefully or things would get very bloody. The door slid open and I saw Stein and Ray run in, stopping when they saw me flail a hand in their direction.

“Mick, I need you to hand me the knife, then Stein is going to take Jax to his room and we can talk, is that ok?” I gently touched his arm, not making any sudden movements. He took a second to think it over and then swung the knife at me, my hawk instincts kicked in as I grabbed his wrist before he could do any damage. He dropped the knife and just fell to the floor, still wired from the confrontation.

“Go, I will talk to you later” I whispered as Jax fled the room with the others.

“Can you talk?” I say as I drop to my knees and crawl over to his hunched body.

“He just wouldn’t stop laughing” I heard him say.

“What about?”

“I can’t read, I was trying to make something to eat and I was just standing there staring at the recipe wishing it would make sense and in walks Jax and it didn’t take him long to realise what I was trying to do and why I couldn’t and then he just wouldn’t stop laughing” He yells, lurching at me. I brace both my hands on his shoulders and look him straight in the eyes. It seemed to have the desired affect and I could feel the tension leave his body.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of with not being able to read, and you are not alone” I say pulling him into my arms.

“I’m not stupid, my brain just doesn’t work” he says leaning into my embrace.

“And that is ok too, do you want to go to your room and we can talk some more?” I say, standing up as my leg was cramping up due to the weird angle I was sitting at.

“That sounds good”

 

A few hours later Snart found there room, Mick still sleeping off the stress of the earlier.

“Gideon showed me what happened, I have to say I’m impressed with how you dealt with the situation, most people would have just knocked him out” he says in his patronizing drawl.

“Mick isn’t the first troubled person I have seen, four thousand years and many children along the way has taught me a trick or two” I reply with a sharp tone.

“He’s got quite severe visual processing issues, his eyes see the words but his brain doesn’t and it tries to fill in the gaps but it just comes out as nonsense and so he lashes out when he is confronted about it” Snart explains.

“Can you let him know that if he ever needs help with that and your not around that he can come find me, no judgement” I say, leaning down I give his hand a quick squeeze before stepping out the room.

“Thank you, I owe you one” I hear from behind me and I smile at the thought that I made captain cold actually thank someone.


End file.
